


In Flames

by Smushed



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Blow Jobs, Dubious Morality, Guns, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, NSFW, Public Blow Jobs, Rough Sex, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1974756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smushed/pseuds/Smushed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian was a rogue, but when he meets the myth himself, Moriarty, he falls for him completely and dangerously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Flames

Sebastian Moran was a name no one knew. He was glad for it. He hated people trying to know him, they always tried to place him on a chart in their heads.

Man who joined the army because he had nothing better to do.

Man who came home from the army because it was too much mentally.

No, none of it was true. He didn't fit anywhere. He wasn't a stereotype. He wasn't generic. Not like he thought of himself as some special little fucking snowflake, but he knew he wasn't normal. He knew he was a little bit fucked up.

He was at the bar drinking and smoking and a bit high. Ok, a little generic, but who wasn't partial to toxins and distorting reality a little bit? He never claimed to be an angel. He was eyeing up someone to take home, or rather someone to take him home.

Sometimes he scared them off when they realised how many scars he had (to hell with the guy who tortured him when he was captured, still cock blocking him on a regular basis with the marks he left, no one ever thinks of that do they?) but to be honest he just wanted someone to sink into. He didn't care what gender, just some tight heat to take him to orgasm. Or vice versa, he wasn't picky.

After a moment of watching his drink and glancing at his options, he saw him. He spotted a bloke from the army, he was in the field with him. Jesus, it was Captain John Watson.

Perfect.

Sebastian was 95% sure the guy was straight and generally he had a pretty good gaydar but he could see it in the guys face he was bored and needing to unwind. He looked pissed off, looking for a distraction and he decided he could be just that, so he weaved through the crowd over to him.

"Captain," Sebastian had to raise his voice considerably over the music. He stood straight, raised his hand to salute and smiled broadly at John, his thin lipped smile split his face.

John's face was blank and analysing for a moment before his eyes softened slightly. Obviously he wasn't a miracle worker, he couldn't cheer someone up instantly. Then Seb caught sight of the cane, his eyes flickered back up to John's eyes just as quickly.

"How've you been?" Seb asked, trying to ignore the cane John seemed to crave to hold, as the ex army doctor kept eyeing it up and squeezing his hand.

"Hey, Moran? Is it?" John enquired, taking a sip of his pint.

"Maybe," he winked, "Yeah. Sebastian Moran, surprised you remembered me." He raised his glass and took a swig himself.

"Of course I remember you, Bullshit Bullseye they called you." A genuine laugh erupted from Johns throat. "They couldn't believe you were a perfect shot."

"Really? I knew there was something more to 'Bullseye'," he shook his head and as he drank again he glanced over at John, whose eyes definitely wandered a little too much. Bisexual then.

"Glad t' see yeh 'ome in good ald Landan," Seb joked in an overly strong cockney accent, patting John on the back of the shoulder but noticing him wince. He backed his hand away. "Shit, sorry, you alright?"

"Yeah fine." John nodded, "just some scar tissue." He curled his lower lip into his teeth and bit down and Sebastian was shocked by how mesmerised he was by it. The white teeth on plush pink flesh.

He considered now that they were on the same page in terms of how drunk they were.

"That's shit, but comes with the job description I guess." Sebastian shrugged, hand gentle on John's back now, a comforting firm hand. He scrolled his palm down until he was at the small of John's back and held him there.

John responded perfectly. Straightening his back and Seb could see his chest halt as he gasped. He craned down so his lips were close to John's ear.

"Glad I found someone I can relate to, you know? Gets hard trying to be normal." Half lie half truth, John just nodded and took a drink again before leaning back into Sebastian who was still stood behind him. "Just... Let me know if there's _anything_ I can do for you... _Captain_." Sebastian purposely let his lips graze the cuff of John's ear, deliberately let his tone sound overtly suggestive and John fell into it like a moth to a flame.

"I think you know what you can do for me." John's voice was deliciously huskier and he turned to look square at him. They both left the bar with their drinks still bubbling.

They didn't even make it to a cab. But the alleyway was an upgrade from getting dust in your kecks in Afghanistan. Sebastian had John against the wall and pulling at his clothes within minutes. Their mouths hot and the air around them cool and refreshing, their bodies grinding and desperate against the concrete and brick.

He palmed at John's erection through his trousers and the rewarded moan he got from it was perfect. Seb loved to be the source of other people's pleasures so he sucked and kissed at John's neck.

All John had to go back to was an empty apartment, no family, no friends. And Seb could taste it. How much John needed this. He could taste this was a one time opportunity so he made it count. He decided then that this was all about John. He fisted his hands in John's hair and shoved him hard into the wall as he snogged him. He pinned him with his palms once to signify to keep still, and he crouched on his knees until his mouth was level with John's crotch.

The fact that they were outside, easy to be caught and not that quiet spurred them on. Once a thrill seeker, always a thrill seeker. Something they both had in common.

Sebastian yanked down John's trousers and pants and breathed along his shaft before growling.

"Fuck, look at you. I wish you could fuck my mouth without this..." He took a condom from his pocket and as he ripped it with his teeth kept John eager with his free hand. He rolled it down swiftly and took him into his mouth.

John was tense and wound up, riled and needed release and Seb was wriggling with how desperate he was. John wasn't a selfish lover generally speaking but when a man was on his knees without a word and taking you in his throat it would be rude to interrupt.

Seb was out of practice with men and particularly rusty from the alcohol, regardless they were two people, hot bodied and needing something from the night they came out and this was it. Seb drove his lips down as far as they could go, almost choking on John's cock. John gasped and groaned, taking Seb's blond hair in his fist and gently stroking his head in contradiction.

When the pace picked up that was it, Seb was concentrating and John was trying not to lose himself and it was only moments until John was coming. They slumped onto the floor in the alley. Sebastian lit a cigarette as John pulled the condom off and tucked himself in. Sebastian offered a puff to John who shook his head. He huffed a quiet laugh before indulging in his fag to himself.

"Thanks, Moran." John managed after a while.

"Don't thank me, you knob," he chuckled, "I get get too much of a kick out of watching blokes like you crumble with the flick of my tongue." He admitted without an ounce of shame.

John leaned back before glancing at the sky. "I should go. Need to go to a flat viewing soon." John was quiet.

"Not got a place to stay, mate?" Seb asked.

"Yeah, yeah," John nodded "Thanks, just got a better offer yesterday to share a flat with someone. Better than the shit hole I'm in at the moment."

"Know 'em?" He asked stumping the ciggie on the floor.

"No, but could be interesting." John pursed his lips.

"Should hope so, guys like us can't deal with normality, eh?" Seb pat John on the knee.

"Good luck, and if I don't see you soon, take care."

"You too, Bullseye." John smiled as he shuffled up and started to limp away with his cane in his hand. Seb cursed that he couldn't bring John to forget about it.

"Bullshit!" He called after him. He heard John laugh and lit another ciggie.

*

His hangover wasn't so horrendous the next day. After he had some toast and water he was perfectly fine to carry on.

He remembered who he 'bumped into' the night previous and couldn't help his massive toothy grin as he left the house. He considered it somewhat of an accomplishment. One night stands were always ten times more amusing with someone you know.

He gave Hughes a call, a mate from work, just to check how he was before they started their next job, but mostly for a lift. No answer. He took the train instead.

When he arrived he greeted the regulars with head nods before going down the stairs at the back of the pub. Only two people were there.

"Where is everyone?" He grimaced, dropping his backpack on the floor.

"Scared." Liz grimaced as she typed on her phone, cigarette hanging out of her mouth.

"Of fucking what?" Seb scoffed.

"Moriarty." Yogie filled in. He was nicknamed Yogie like the bear from the cartoon cause he was so happy all the time. And for once Seb barely recognised him.

"Oh, come on." He laughed, looking back at Liz and he saw her hand was shaking. "What's happened? He's just a story to stop nobodies like us from doing our jobs."

"No Moran, he's very fucking real." Liz couldn't even look at him.

"Stop being so cryptic and tell me what I'm missing." Sebastian raised his hands and sat back, waiting for a good explanation and if he didn't get one he was going to do the job on his own regardless.

"He got Hughes." Liz murmured. "And Davies." Sebastian shook his head.

"Shit... When?" Seb sighed, growling in exasperation at the end of it.

"Last night." Yogie filled in. He looked up and gave Seb a resentful look and Seb caught it in all of its bitterness.

"What?" Seb frowned.

"Where the fuck were you?" Yogie slammed his fist on the desk.

"Are you blaming me?" He leaned forwards and gave him his hardest glare. "It's not my fucking fault, Yog, I didn't even know they were on Moriarty's naughty list, alright? Fuck, I thought he was a myth!"

"They might have made it if you were there..." Yogie stood and got the whiskey regardless of it being 11am.

"Yeah, maybe. And I'm sorry. Sorry for them." Sebastian's day couldn't get much worse. He needed the money for this next job, so he got up and picked up his bag.

"Don't." Liz gestured to stop him. "Are you mad? The psycho obviously doesn't want us to carry on." She blinked at Seb.

"And? I have rent to pay and now, I have some energy to kill." Seb tossed his bag over his shoulder.

"Was nice knowing you." She called and he flipped her a finger on the way out. This job would be difficult with no backup, but he was certain he could handle it.

*

He hated the travelling part of the job. It infuriated him that the train stopped every four minutes at a new station, wound him up even more that he couldn't smoke. He sat restlessly, listening to music was the only thing preventing him from melting down completely.

He was heading to Wiltshire, known for their farms and fields and maybe some army training that occurred there and all Seb cared about at the minute was going by a pub for some beer. The pubs were nice at least. He needed a drink to drown out the grief and to remember that it wasn't his fucking fault that they got caught. He wished he could bring Hughes back from the dead so he could kill him again. Bastard.

After some trekking by foot, he found the nearest pub to the train station. It did take, still, another forty five minutes to get there, but he checked his phone and realised it wouldn't be too far from his job. He took his backpack off at the bar and groaned with relief as he ordered a pint of lager. It was ice cold and perfectly poured. He wasn't picky by any means, but he knew a nice clean dry glass when he saw the bubbles rise energetically in his glass.

He finally decided to check the place out. He most probably should have done so upon walking in, especially as that Moriarty had killed his mates most likely because of this next job. He shrugged slightly at his carelessness and looked around. There were regular eyes giving him looks up and down, obviously sizing up the new guy in an old pub. As he took a sip he placed his money on the bar, and the barman gave him a very friendly grin as he pushed the fiver back to him and winked. 

Fine by him. He nodded and thanked him appropriately before watching him dry the glasses. He had a nice arse, pretty nice face as well. It may have been because Seb was blond but he preferred dark hair in his partners, and the barman had gloriously dark hair. He was chewing gum in the most strange and meticulous way that Seb couldn't help but dream about what that mouth could do. He needed to dampen down his libido, for some reason it was on fire recently. Probably stress, you can't beat the stress-release of post-coital bliss.

He finished a few drinks, each one was free, and he left his phone number by his glass for the barman. Might as well give it a shot, eh? He'd go for it there and then after the guy's shift but he needed to do this job. So he got going. He was tipsy to the point where his cheeks had flushed and his mind was nicely numb but he still had reasonable control of his body. 

He picked this pub purposely because his destination wasn't too far off. It took him an hour to walk to the certain woods he needed to be at. He hated these jobs that were at mad locations, it wasn't really a 'destination' so much as a 'general area' he had to be in. But somewhere in these woods there was a deal going on that he was being paid to disrupt. Basically, cause havoc. He was expecting four or five people, and there was only one of him. So he decided to sneak up on them. Which wouldn't be easy with all these bastard twigs everywhere.

It was getting dark, to his advantage. Seb worked well in the dark, and he could creep around the headlights of the cars much easier. He was light on his feet and found the deal within minutes. He was told to shoot them all if necessary. He never asked the details of these sorts of things, but he could make a good guess. He assumed that the (anonymous) guy who hired him was being back stabbed by the one making a deal with the opposition. He wished he could narrate like David Attenborough as it happened without being caught. 

There were four in total. One was shady looking, the guy he was backstabbing must be scary. He better be getting a good deal for betraying his boss as he looked skittish, scared like he knew he was going to death row. Interesting. He crept slowly, wondering who to shoot first. The skittish guy would be a runner, the other three would cover and shoot back. He started to plan in his mind, and as he slowly retrieved his gun he aimed for the skittish guy first, but before his finger pulled the trigger the man collapsed, dead. Another man emerged adjusting his suit from the shadows behind the car.  

"Holy shit," He murmured, quietly so only he could hear, but the man looked up directly at him and chewed his chewing gum slowly. It was the fucking  _barman._

He listened closely to hear what the exact scenario was.

"Now, see, you've made me get my hands dirty. I  _hate_ getting my hands dirty." His voice was light and calm, the man sighed, swaying his head left and then right, closing his eyes and pursing his lips. "That poison took thirty seconds longer to kick in than I anticipated. Oh wellll!" He shrugged with his hands behind his back and smiled at the other men, who were all frozen.

"Now isn't this a sight? He was back stabbing me, well attempting to, but  _your_ boss is already betraying  _you."_ The dark haired man's mouth gaped in shock before he smiled ear to ear. "You have a sniper waiting to shoot you both..." He mimed a gun with his hand and popped it in each of their directions. "Right over there." He pointed directly at Seb where he was hidden. _  
_


End file.
